A Drink Surprise
by deeda
Summary: A free drink leads to all kinds of surprises


**A drink surprise**

_AN: As always I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also reviews are really great people so please drop a line (good or bad) once you have read this. It won't take long I promise. :D _

_And those of you who will read this… Enjoy!_

Who would have thought that a drink could result in so much drama- a free drink at that but that was exactly what happened. It had been one of the BAU's easier cases with a low level banker suffering from delusions of being a modern day Robin Hood. The entire team, including Garcia, had been brought in and they had managed to close the case out in a couple of days. Due to some bad weather the team had to wait till the morning to drive back home so Garcia had suggested (more like demanded) that everyone go out for a nice meal. She had insisted that it had been too long since they had done anything together that didn't involve dead bodies or unsubs- plus they HAD to celebrate the return of her 2 favourite girls! And so it was decided and all 7 seven members of the BAU were currently sitting in a small bar cum restaurant in their hotel enjoying a good meal. Everything seemed to be going really well too with laughter constantly ringing from the table. Even Hotch had managed to smile a few times although it initially looked more like a grimace but that was primarily because of the lack of use of his facial muscles.

But that was all before a drink was placed before the pretty blonde member of the team. The waitress just pointed to a group of young men at the bar and said that one of them had sent the drink to JJ. All 3 women whipped around towards the bar to see a young man with sandy hair and green eyes raise a beer in JJ's direction. She politely smiled back and then turned back to her colleagues.

"Umm JJ honey what are you doing?" Garcia mock-whispered to her friend.

"Huh? What are you talking about Pen?"

"Honey I'm talking about that all that hunky goodness that sent you that scrumptious drink that you are enjoying- why aren't you there at the bar talking to the man?"

JJ's jaw just dropped at her friend's question and she looked around the table uncomfortably before sheepishly responding "Umm no it's ok!"

"Ok? JJ honey Will has been gone for MONTHS and unless you have been hiding out on me you are currently single and that is one good looking boy there Jayje!"

"Garcia.." Hotch's stern tone snapped both women out of their conversation and they realized that there were others within hearing range "If she doesn't want to go then don't push it."

"But Hotch she is a smoking hot woman and that guy seems like he will show her a good time!" Garcia went on

"Garcia while I agree with you that JJ is incredibly beautiful I don't think she has any shortage of men willing to ask her out" Hotch retorted rather sharply

There was absolute silence following the passionate words of the Unit Chief and all eyes were snapping from Hotch to JJ and back again. JJ couldn't believe that she had heard what she had heard but being the centre of so much attention caused her to blush bright red.

_Oh FUCK! Had he really said that out loud? Oh shit from the looks everyone was giving him it looks like he had! But it's not like he had "lied" per se I mean which man in his right mind would deny how beautiful the media liaison was and look at how cute she looked blushing like that! But he really, REALLY should watch what he says especially around Garcia who btw looks like all her Christmas wishes have come true all at once! Oh my god they were really never going to let him live this one down! _

As the Unit Chief struggled internally to somehow rectify the situation Rossi decided to have some fun on his best friend's expense.

"So since we are discussing JJ's ability to snag a man I think we should put it to the test- we will pick a man and JJ has to go and put the moves on him. If she gets the man's number then Hotch was right and Garcia will put the last 5 years BAU records onto the online database as Hotch has been asking her to and if she doesn't then Hotch allows Garcia to decorate the bullpen however she pleases at Christmas! Do we have a deal?"

Simultaneous shouts of yes and no rang out. The no's were from Hotch and JJ (as expected) while the rest of the team was in resounding favour of the idea. Since the foundations of the BAU were based on democratic principles the Unit Chief and the media liaison were quickly overruled. The team finally decided on a man in his mid 30's with a mop of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes (to perfectly match JJ's) and after much coaxing JJ left the table and made her way across the room to the "subject".

She was nervous- she was very, very nervous as she walked away from her friends. She could 7 sets of eyes boring into the back of her head as she made her way across the room. She hoped that this would not end in the embarrassing debacle that she was imagining and she promised herself that she would find a painful way to pay Garcia and Rossi back for this. Taking a deep breath, she tapped lightly on the man's shoulder and waited for him to turn around..

Fifteen minutes later the team watched as JJ made her way back to table with a big grin on her face. Garcia (thinking that she had won) immediately turned to Hotch (who was looking rather pale) and gave him the biggest grin imaginable. "Told you that my girl still had the skills- she just needed a push in the right direction that's all!" she chirped happily watching his face fall even further.

"Well guys his name is Brad and he works for a local IT company. He is 36 years old and loves dogs!" Jj informed the team as she reclaimed her seat.

"Oh Jayje he sounds PERFECT! So when is your big date?" Garcia was practically sprawled over Morgan in her anticipation to hear JJ's response.

"Actually the night of the BIG DATE actually depends on Hotch.."

"On HOTCH?" 6 voices screamed all at once.

"Yes! Brad was saying how much he wants to spend an evening with Hotch or as he described him "the cute piece of ass with the smoldering look"!"

At this point Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi started laughing so hard that JJ thought that they were going to fall off their chairs. Reid kept looking between Hotch and Brad. Garcia was stunned into silence and Hotch looked like he was about to explode.

Rossi was the first to find his voice as he spluttered and asked JJ for details which the tiny blonde was more than happy to provide. As he watched his team plan his future with Brad, Hotch finally managed to wrap his head around the situation.

Unable to take it any longer he quickly stood up and made his way around the table, standing behind JJ he waited the nano second that it took for her to look up. He quickly bent his head and placed his lips on her's. Hotch grabbed the back of JJ's head to hold her in place and increased the pressure on her mouth. He swiped his tongue on the seam of her lips and used her gasp of surprise to slip his tongue in. He explored her mouth urgently knowing that very soon he would have to let go in order to breathe and he wanted to learn as much of her mouth in the mean time. He pulled away slightly, took a deep breath and then attacked her mouth once again. He wanted her so much and today had been just the push that he needed. He quickly realized that JJ was kissing him back and her tongue was matching his sweep for sweep. His knees were about to buckle if he didn't stand up soon so Hotch slowly pulled away from JJ. He nipped her lips a few times before letting her go completely and standing up again. He didn't even bother looking at the faces of his team as he quickly bid them goodnight and exited the restaurant.

JJ couldn't believe what had just happened. A swift glance around the table confirmed to her that the others were just as shocked and surprised as she was. She couldn't shake off the thrill that she had felt as Hotch had claimed her mouth with his own. She had felt every sweep of his tongue right down to her toes and while she had trouble remembering exactly what had led her to this moment she knew that she wanted to feel that again. If she was completely honest with herself she wanted to feel a whole lot more than just a kiss from Hotch again.

"Ummm guys?" JJ started

Reid was, surprisingly the one to respond, "Go JJ! You know you want to and I'm telling you that he wants you to come after him. Just don't think about it and GO!"

She was moving even before Reid had finished. Waiting for the elevator to climb those precious floors was agonizing but she knew that it would all end well. JJ swiftly made her way down the carpeted hall to Hotch's room. Her knock was sharp and confident both things that JJ wasn't feeling at the moment but as a media liaison she had learnt to suppress and control her emotions well. It seemed like hours before the door finally opened and there he was. His coat and tie were gone and his shirt was un-tucked. For a second JJ wondered how long it had been since she had last seen him because he looked exhausted and disheveled. Approaching him slowly she lifted a hand to touch his cheek and waited till he met her gaze.

"You know there is no way that I was going to give you up to Brad. He may have been right in saying that you have a cute ass and a smoldering look but what he didn't see is the passion that you have for the people that you care about. The dedication that you have for your job and how much love you have to give to a person willing to receive it. I hope you are willing to share it all with me Hotch."

His mind had gone completely blank. Never in a million years had Aaron Hotchner ever thought that JJ would be standing outside his room asking him to love her- to share his life with her. And as grabbed her and pulled her inside he thought that sometimes even the most incredible dreams do come true.

And so it became a BAU tradition- every time the team went out for a meal a drink would be set aside for an anonymous man at the bar. And it was also no surprise when little Bradley James Hotchner was born two years from the date that his parents first got together.


End file.
